This invention is generally directed to a dispersing apparatus for dispersing solid particles in a liquid medium.
A prior art "fluid energy" disperser is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,344. This prior art disperser utilizes a rotor assembly mounted within a stator assembly to disperse solid particles within a liquid medium. The rotor assembly is rotated within the stator assembly to disperse the solid particles within the liquid medium.
A prior art "mechanical energy" shot mill disperser is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,600. This prior art disperser utilizes steel shot which is retained in a mixing vessel and agitated by rotating impellers connected to a drive shaft to disperse the solid particles within the liquid medium. The apparatus has a rotor separator device connected to and driven by the drive shaft near the mixing vessel outlet to separate the steel shot from the finished product.
At times, it is desired to grind pigments in a batch mode, at an intensity greater than "fluid energy" dispersers can achieve, but in an easier and less complex manner than "mechanical energy" shot mills provide. The present invention provides such a disperser. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.